MC Ride Guyakey Cream-Over-Misery George CCC II
Profile MC Ride Guyakey Cream-Over-Misery George CCC II is a mysterious creature who seemed to have came from the depths of the void itself. He is apart of the Nigga Coup. He has studied and mastered The Art of The Nigga. He calls himself a "Nigga" but his form has never been showed to reality in zillions of years. It's said that Guyakey and Tack were around during the mythic CCC era of the universe. When The CCC died out, Guyakey turns from (REDACTED) to CreamyCreamCream. Inheriting the same and the body of CreamyCreamCream and The FCC for a slight period of time before later on becoming MC Ride Guyakey Cream-Over-Misery George CCC II. MC Ride referring to his outer persona, Guyakey presenting as his name, Cream-Over-Misery in reference of (REDACTED) and CCC II inherited by CreamyCreamCream. Claiming that Guyakey is the second form of CreamyCreamCream, when that's not true at all. When he came to earth in November 1st 1955, he roamed the Solar System until he came across China, the Glass Koreans, and the legendary Chairman Mao. In September 9th, 1976 Guyakey murdered Chairman Mao and took on his form. Impersonating him until boredom. A couple decades later Guyakey gets bored and annihilates all of China and Korea. Later on in life, Guyakey met someone who ended up being his Partner in Crime and fellow warlord, Tack. Aside from working with Tack. Guyakey is found working with the infamous group of elite soldiers, The Nigga Coup. Later on, he marries Barack Obama and had a son named GER, who ended up being powerless and useless to Guyakey so GER was thrown to the trash. Later on, Guyakey found Barack Obama murdered. Guyakey being the Crack head he is, devoured a lot of crack and he has an affair with Aiko and is secretly MADLY in love with Aiko, preforming hot lesbian nigga sex while wearing yukatas But after the sex tape the relationship ended and the infamous Sex Scandal came up. Now Guyakey is an Elite member of "The Nigga Coup" Appearance Guyakey doesn't really have a true form at all, he is a being that inherits other forms. Someone similar to Guyakey is Entity_303. Both of them don't seem to have shown their true forms but Guyakey takes on multiple forms while Entity_303 only seems to take on one single form that mimics Guyakey's described True Form. Legends tell that Entity_303 is a doppelgänger of Guyakey or a brethren. Guyakey can be seen wearing an oversized yukata and nothing else. He says it's because of The Art of The Nigga but it seems to be a total lie. Guyakey's Described True Form hasn't been seen by anyone but Tack. Tack once described his form as "A black bald crack head woman" Abilities Guyakey has multiple tricks up his sleeve. His most notable one is being able to steal peoples identity by forming into them. Quite possibly his most powerful ensemble of power is being able to make anything in reality combust to nothingness or be sent to limbo (Guyakey's Hell) in an instant. Guyakey is one of the few who inherited the powers of the void itself. Unlike other "Voidlings" he was actually one of the few to actually obtain the powers. Another thing Guyakey has inherited is the Art of The Nigga. A sacred art earned and learned from being apart of The Nigga Coup. He was found annihilating entire continents, moons, planets and even blackholes but no one can really tell how due to them never living to tell the tale. He rarely ever shows his powers but when he does people describe it as pure art and agony merged together. Guyakey rarely fights others because he wants to try to be neutral with everyone. There are only few who really fought him. Guyakey once fought Seth A. Robinson but no one knew who the victor was. Weapons The only weapon Guyakey Carries is an incredibly long katana that's able to shift through objects and walls. It seems to be indestructible. Guyakey states that he found it in a pawn shop but the creator of the weapon appears to be Armstrong. Category:Main Characters